Fated Love
by Animebunny123
Summary: "I'm a monster. I'll hurt anybody dear to me, and I don't want to hurt you...Akane. Even if we are alike, even if you will keep your distance from me, I'll always love you."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody, Animebunny123 here! Well this is my first Naruto story so review. Well, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Name: Akane Sato

Age:13

Family: Masaki Sato(Deceased) Hozumi Sato(Deceased)

Appearance: Akane has dark hair and has eyebrow length bangs. She has light dark skin and appears so be slightly fit. She always keeps her hair in a bun during missions. She also wears a black choker to hide her curse mark.

Personality: Akane is somewhat cold and ruthless. She hates people who slow her down and always gets in the way(aka Naruto). But occasionally she seems easy-going, but only acts like this when it's the right time.

History: When Akane was 8, Orochimaru visited their home and violently killed her parents. He then bit Akane and gave her the curse mark and took her away. He used her for expirements for the perfect assistant and ninja. When Akane turned 12, she ran away from Orochimaru's hideout and went to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She resides there now and goes to school, along with Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.

* * *

It hurts. The curse mark has been bugging me this morning, and it's getting on my nerves. But I must go to that Ninja School, but I need to make sure I don't hurt anybody. I am a monster...all because of him. Orochimaru. When I was young, he killed my parents and gave me the curse mark. Then he took me away and made me the monster I am now. I hate it. Always worrying that you'll hurt someone dear every second of your life. But I ran away from the ruthless place and came here...The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

It's so peaceful. Market places every where you turn, residents saying hello when you pass by them. This village is a place I never got to experience when I was a child...peacefulness.

Then there's Naruto...the mischievous boy in the village. He's too immature for me, always saying he'll be the Hokage. But I alwasy wonder. 'How does he act so happy after what he goes through everyday?'. Always treated as trash because of the Nine Tail Fox inside him. Always being judged by everybody else because of you past. I've seen it before, I was standing on a roof one day. He was in the corner sitting down, everybody who passed by them would whisper and say the 'evil one'.

But her brushed it off like nothing. I wish I could do that, I have a choker around my neck to hide my shameful curse mark.

Then there's Sasuke, the only surviving Uchiha. He gets on my nerves also, thinking he's the strongest in the village. But what he truly wants is revenge, Itachi told me this. When I was with Orochimaru, Itachi would train with him and would tell me about his 'dear little brother'.

But somehow I feel like we...are connected.

* * *

I was in the classroom. I was in the back row, watching all the girls fighting over sitting next to Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was ignoring them, like always. Ino walked in between them and sat down next to him.

"Move it. Sasuke wants to sit with me only."She said with a smile on her face. The girls glared at her, Sakura raised her fist at Ino. Here comes trouble.

"Move it Ino or I'll make you move!" She hissed. Ino glared at her and Sakura glared back. I sighed, always getting into fights. Ino and Sakura fight for Sasuke, it's too annoying. Or they will fight for little things like who can finish tests faster or who can throw shuriken stars faster. I saw Sasuke glance at them, stood up, and walked away to another seat.

Ino called for him."Sasuke! Where are you going! Don't leave me with this pig!"

Sakura yelled at her."I'm the pig, you scared Sasuke away because of your ugly face!"

They started yelling at each other again. The other girls just sat down at random seats, knowing that their fight can get ugly. Stupid idi-suddenly my curse mark started acting up again. I clutched my neck and dug my nails into the wooden desk. _No, not now. Not here._ My breathing quickened as the pain was rising more and more. I can't be here. I stood up from my desk and ran out the room. I could feel stares when I ran out; I ran down the hallway and tried to go outside.

I fell to my knees and leaned against the wall for support. _Damn curse mark, always getting in the way._ I clutched onto my neck harder, digging my nails into the skin of my neck and mark. I could feel blood oozing out of the cut but I didn't care. I was fighting off the urge of changing. The pain was then dulling down; I sat on the ground and had my back against the wall. I was breathing heavily and loosened my grip on my neck.**  
**

"Is there something wrong Akane?"

I looked to my side; Iruka-sensei was looking at me with a worried expression. He looked at my neck and turned serious.

"Is it the curse mark?" He asks sternly.

I nodded me head. When I was in this village for a week, the Third Hokage knew of my presence and asked the whole ninja team to watch me, including the teachers in the school in case I enrolled. He offered me a hand, I took it and he helped me up. Iruka-sensei smiled kindly at me.

"Let's get back to class." He said.

I smiled slightly and we started walking.

Why help a monster up like me? You should leave me on the floor to rot as burden. A sigh escaped my lips, _Well I guess not everybody is how they seem to be._

* * *

**Please review! Sorry if it's short, promise that the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey you guys! Chapter 2 is here and I need REVIEWS! I need to know if I'm doing a good job or not so please review and enjoy.**

* * *

I was sitting back in class. We were doing the same things we do, take notes and then practice our ninja skills. Tomorrow was the big day that everyone is talking about, well...mostly the girls. They're going to put us in teams and also graduation. All the girls are gushing over about wanting to be in Sasuke's team. How practical. I wonder who's team I'm gonna be in. Better not be with Sakura, hearing her squeal over every little thing and about Sasuke. She's too annoying.

School was over and all the kids ran out. I took my time, not like I have something important to do. While I was walking out, I saw Naruto sitting under a tree. I stopped and watched him for a while. He looked like he was thinking, having a frustrated look on his face. I decided to walk over and ask what's wrong, which is very weird for me. I never gave sympathy to anyone. I stopped in front of him, he looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey Akane. Whatcha doin'?" He asked in a too happy tone. I sat down next to him, bringing my knees to my chest and hugging them. I looked at him.

"I should be asking that question. What are you doing here all alone?" I asked and looked foward at the school. Naruto stayed quiet for a while, but eventually gave in. He spoke with a sigh.

"I...don't have any where to go really. So I just hang out here." He said and looked up at the tree. I spoke, still not looking at him.

"Or doing very mischievous stuff." I said and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his head. He grinned with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, that too."

"Why?" I asked. Naruto stopped smiling and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Why what?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes and looked forward again.

"Why do those things when you'll only get a bad reputation?" I asked, explaining it more. Naruto thought for a moment. He then grinned again.

"So they'll notice me because,"He gave a thumbs up," I'm gonna be the next Hokage. Believe it!" He said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. There he goes again, letting his dreams take over. I shook my head and looked forward.

"Your very optimistic, aren't you?" I said. Suddenly, Sasuke came out of the school walking in a slow pace. He looked at us and glared but kept walking. I rolled my eyes, what a jerk. I could feel Naruto staring at me. I looked at him, he was watching me. I glared.

"What?" I asked sternly. He blinked a few times, as if I woke him up from a daze. He shook his head.

"Oh, nothing. Do you...like Sasuke too?" He asked slowly.

"Hm, as if." I said. I got up, I need to go and get my weapons ready just in case. I looked down."Gotta go. See you tomorrow." I said, Naruto said goodbye and I started walking away. Now I wasn't lying when I said he was optimistic. I mean, that's like me saying I'll be a hero or savior one day. Okay, now that's being overly optimistic. A sigh escaped through my lips. Naruto...you are something else?"

* * *

I was in an abandoned home, my new home for the 23rd time. I'm always moving from place to place occasionally. Mostly when I'm bored and want a new home, or the oldhouse is just too broken down. I already sharpened my kunai, never know when Orochimaru can come up and find me. I need to be ready. I don't want to go back to that ruthless place again.

I went on the roof, gazing at the nightsky. It was a quiet night, the only source of noise was crickets singing. But for some reason, I felt like I was being watched. I jumped down the roof and landed perfectly. I looked around, the only surroundings around this home is trees and bushes, so assassins can easily hide. I heard a bush ruffle; I pulled out my kunai in my protective stance.

"Who's there?" I said. It was quiet. Suddenly, three star shurikens were shot from above. I easily dodged them and looked up. Nothing. _What the hell is going on?_ Suddenly, I was kicked from behind me. I fell to the ground, rolling from time to time, when I finally stopped I was face down to the ground. I looked up, two ninjas were standing with their fighting stances ready. One was a female, wearing a mask covering her face and had long blonde hair in a high-ponytail. The other was male, also wearing a black mask and was kneeling.

His eyes were pure white. Never seen this before. They weren't wearing a headband, which is very odd. Probably rogue ninjas. I stood up and wipped the dirt off me. I looked at them and glared.

"How convient. Just who the hell are you two?" I asked sternly. They didn't answer. I smiled slightly and took my fighting stance."Fine, I'll make you two tell me." Right after I said that, the female ninja attacked first. She sent many kicks and punches, but I easily dodged them. When she sent a punch, I grabbed her arm and sent a high-kicked , aiming it for her face. She then did the splits, never seen that before.

She sweep kicked me and I fell to the ground. I quickly got up, did a backflip, and sent shurikens at her. She dodged some, but was hit by two of them on her arm . She groaned and took them out and threw them at the floor. I watched her, she watched me back. She then disappeared into thin air. I frowned, I then heard a low chuckle from behind me. I turned my head, the male ninja was watching me as well. He then disappeared as well. I frowned, they gave up all ready. I was suddenly kicked form my side and was sent flying.

I crashed into my wooden wall from my house. Another house broken. I got up from the ground, the two ninjas were there again. I sighed.

"Okay, you two are getting annoying." I said and cracked my knuckles. The female ninja jumped and tried kicking me, but I grabbed her keg and threw her to the ground. Then the male ninja ran towards me and brought out his kunai. He slashed my stomach, I took a step back and put pressure. But I sucked it up and kicked him, sending him flying out of the hole on my wall.

The female ninja then sent punches towards me, I parried them all, brought out my kunai, and slashed her face. She barley dodged it, but I eventually cut her mask. I then recognized her. My eyes widened slightly.

"Chizuru!?" I said with astonishment. She was a ninja working for Orochimaru, and was my only friend there. She glared at me.

"Your dead!" She yelled and ran towards me. The other male suddenly appeared and ran towards me to from my other side. When they were about to get me, I jumped in the air, making them crash into each other and fall to the ground. Chizuru got up and groaned.

"We'll get you. He just sent us to see how you were doing, and obviously, you have improved." She said."Next time we meet, I will finish you off." With that, she disappeared. I heard the male ninja chuckle. I could see him smiling from behind his mask. He spoke in a deep voice.

"It seems he was right about you. You are difficult to handle." He said and disappeared as well. I glared at the ground. Damn it, he found me. I looked around the house, a broken mess. I sighed, damn. Right when I settled in. Oh well, looks like I'm gonna have to move again. I walked out of the giant hole on the wall and started walking along the dirt road. Chizuru, what has he dine to you? I clenched my hand into a fist.

_I will kill you. If it's the last thing I do...Orochimaru._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Akane and Chizuru :)**


End file.
